Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -61\% \times 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -61\% = -\dfrac{61}{100} = -0.61 $ Now we have: $ -0.61 \times 1 = {?} $ $ -0.61 \times 1 = -0.61 $